The present invention relates to adaptors used to secure members to two or more mounting locations on a surface. In particular, the invention relates to adaptors used for mounting panel support members to two or more mounts secured to a building surface.
With the increased use of sheet metal panels in building construction, there has been an increased need to address ways in which various building attachments can be interconnected with a metal panel surface. For instance, there is often a need to attach heating and ventilation equipment, or other equipment to the roofs of buildings. Often, occupants and owners of buildings prefer that the brackets and support members used to secure such equipment to the building surface, as well as the equipment itself, remain hidden from view. However, providing a panel for obscuring the view of the mounting equipment has proven to be expensive and time consuming. Furthermore, the existing systems may cause damage to the surfaces to which they are attached should they be subjected to heavy stresses, such as when ice accumulates behind the panel or structure.
Existing systems for providing panels or structures to obscure mounting devices or equipment can be inflexible, and may require a relatively large amount of hand fitting to accommodate non-conventional installations. Examples of such non-conventional installations include those where the mounts to which the structure or panel is to be attached are themselves attached to ridges on metal roofs that are at nonstandard distances from each other. Other non-conventional installations include those where the structure or panel is to be attached to a metal roof having raised portions and the structure or panel is not perfectly perpendicular to the raised portions.
Systems for positioning panels so that they obscure the view of brackets or equipment mounted to building surfaces generally consist of members having a flat panel portion for obscuring the view of the brackets or equipment, and a mounting portion extending from the back of the panel portion at an angle that is substantially perpendicular to the panel portion. On such systems, the mounting portion is typically provided with holes for receiving fastening means. Generally, fastening means are positioned in the provided holes, and received by mounting devices secured at intervals along the roof. If the intervals at which the mounting devices are provided do not correspond to the distance between the holes in the mounting surface of the panel, new holes need to be drilled before the panel can be installed. Such custom fitting leads to increased costs and assembly time, because the installer must measure the required distance between holes, and then create holes in the mounting surface of the panel before the panel can be installed.
It would be advantageous to provide a mounting adaptor that can be attached to mounting brackets that are spaced at any interval along a surface. It would be advantageous to provide a mounting adaptor that is capable of being reliably and easily installed, to insure that its benefits are more readily attained. It would be advantageous to provide a mounting adaptor that is inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention is generally directed towards a mounting adaptor and a mounting system that may be used to secure panels or structures to two or more mounting devices. Typically, these mounting devices are located on the exterior surface of a building. However, the present invention may be used in any application where a structure or member is to be attached to two or more mounting devices. In addition, the adaptor may be used to interconnect a member to a mounting surface through a mounting device at any point along the member. Although the present invention will generally be described in regard to attachment to a building surface, it will be appreciated that the invention may be used in connection with any situation in which it is desirable to attach a member to a mounting surface.
In one aspect of the present invention, a mounting adaptor is provided having a first portion adapted to be affixed to a mounting device. The mounting adaptor further includes a second portion adapted to slidably receive a panel support member. The mounting adaptor further features an area of reduced strength, to insure that excessive loading of the mounting adaptor results in a clean and predictable separation from the mounting device. In a preferred embodiment, the portion adapted to slidably receive a panel support member comprises a bead. In a more preferred embodiment, the mounting adaptor is manufactured from aluminum. In a most preferred embodiment, the mounting adaptor further comprises an alignment portion for holding the panel support member at an angle to the mounting adaptor.
In another aspect of the present invention, a mounting assembly is provided comprising at least two separate mounting devices interconnectable with a surface at two locations. The mounting assembly further includes at least two clip members interconnected to the mounting devices, wherein the clip members are provided with a beaded portion. A panel support member having a channel adapted to slidably receive the beaded portion of the clip members and a second channel adapted to receive a panel member is also provided. A panel member may then be positioned in the second channel portion of the panel support member. Thus, the mounting assembly positions the panel member apart from and at an angle to the mounting surface. In a preferred embodiment, the mounting assembly comprises clip members that have an area of reduced strength. In a further preferred embodiment of the mounting assembly, the area of reduced material comprises a line formed in the surface of the clip member. In another preferred embodiment, the mounting assembly positions the panel member at an angle to the mounting surface of about 90xc2x0.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a roof assembly is provided. The roofing surface to which the assembly is to be attached includes a plurality of spaced longitudinal raised portions that are each laterally separated by a base portion, for example, a raised metal seam roof. At least two separate clamp or mounting members are interconnected to the raised portions of the building surface. A clip member or mounting adaptor having an attachment portion, a bead portion, and an alignment portion is secured to each of the clamp members using fasteners extending through holes in the attachment portion of the clip members. The clip members are further provided with an area of reduced strength. A panel support member having first and second channel portions and an alignment portion is interconnected to the clip members using the first channel portion. Panel members are then slidably received by the second channel portion of the panel support member. The alignment portion of the panel support member holds the panel member at an angle to the roofing surface, such that a view of objects behind the panel are obscured from observers. In a preferred embodiment, the area of reduced strength of the clip member comprises a formed line. In another preferred embodiment, the fastener comprises a bolt.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides a mounting adaptor for attaching a panel support member to a roof to obstruct a view of objects behind the member. The mounting adaptor has an attachment portion having a hole therethrough for receiving a fastener so that the mounting adaptor may be affixed to a mounting device. The attachment portion of the mounting adaptor is substantially a first thickness, but has a portion that is reduced to a second thickness along a line extending across at least a portion of the hole. The mounting adaptor further includes a bead portion for slidably receiving a panel support member. An alignment portion on the mounting adaptor holds the panel support member at an angle to the mounting adaptor. In another preferred embodiment, the mounting adaptor is affixed to the mounting device using a threaded fastener. In a further preferred embodiment, the mounting adaptor is constructed from aluminum. In another preferred embodiment, the alignment portion of the mounting adaptor is an alignment surface.
In an additional embodiment, the present invention provides a method for obscuring the view of certain objects. The method includes affixing at least two mounting members to a surface. At least two adaptor members having an attachment portion, a bead portion, and an alignment portion are provided. A panel support member having a first channel portion adapted to slidably receive the beaded portion of the adaptor members is engaged with the adaptor members. A first adaptor member is then positioned along the panel support member to a first position. The first adaptor member is then affixed to a first of the mounting members. The second adaptor member, also engaged with the first portion of the panel support member, is then positioned along the panel support member so that it is aligned with the second mounting member. The second adaptor member is then affixed to the second mounting member, whereby the panel support member is spaced apart from and at an angle to the surface. In a preferred embodiment, the panel support member is provided with a second channel for slidably receiving a panel member. In another preferred embodiment, the attachment portion of the adaptor member is provided with a hole therethrough to allow the adaptor member to be affixed to the mounting member using a threaded fastener.